sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Camp for Climate Action Aotearoa
Diary New Zealand December 2009 *'16 - 21' Camp for Climate Action Aotearoa, Wellington Climate Camp Aotearoa sets 'climate targets' on real causes of climate change Following yet another government announcement of climate targets that display a reckless disregard to the planet-threatening risks posed by runaway climate change, Climate Camp Aotearoa have chosen their own 'climate target': Government's and big businesses false solutions to Climate Change. Camp for Climate Action Aotearoa, Press Release: Thursday, 27 August 2009 "Aotearoa's first ever Climate Camp seeks to address the real causes of climate change and build a people's movement that can and will stop disastrous climate change" says Gary Cranston, a Climate Camp Aotearoa Auckland local group member. "After seventeen years of political inaction and a succession of politicians sipping lattes while working out ways to sell our children's futures on the carbon market, are we supposed to just sit still and watch this happen? Or is now the time we did something about it ourselves, instead of waiting another seventeen years for the future to literally dry up?", says Mr Cranston. "This year's Copenhagen Climate Summit is set to be the fifteenth international talkfest on Climate Change thus far and is squaring up to be just another platform for the big polluting industries of the rich world to pedal false business-led solutions to a problem of their own making." "The creation of a world-wide carbon market designed and controlled by the very same people who are driving us over the brink will do nothing but place another obstacle in the path towards a safe and just future for us all", said Mr Cranston. "Fortunately, we can do a lot better than this – history has shown that changes can be made by ordinary people doing extraordinary things. As our politicians fail us, we need deeds and not words." "Climate Camp will host workshops on everything from sustainable energy use and direct action, to community gardening and internet hacking. The final day culminates in a Day of Action, where people take real action against the root causes of climate change" says Mr Cranston. "From its beginnings in the grassy fields of West Yorkshire to a diverse and vibrant global social movement, Climate Camps all over the world have shown that another world is possible - where we can take our future into our own hands." "Climate Camp is a place for anyone who wants to take action on climate change; for anyone who’s fed up with empty government rhetoric and corporate spin; and for anyone who’s worried about our future and wants to do something about it", says Mr Cranston. ------------------- This year, from Ireland to India, people all over the world are building Climate Action Camps. Take your diary out and organise some time off work and school for an incredible combination of: Sustainable Living, participatory learning, living democracy, direct action and movement building. Camp for Climate Action Aotearoa will overshoot the end of the Copenhagen Climate summit. Running from the 16th to the 21st of December, the camp aims to be a temporary, living example of a sustainable and horizontally organised society. Get involved, get active, get to climate camp, because the future is not what is used to be. Related topics *Camp for Climate Action 2006 *Camp for Climate Action 2007 External links *Camp for Climate Action Aotearoa References Category:Activism Category:Climate change Category:New Zealand